WITCH The superhero problem
by yellow 14
Summary: The mainstream W.I.T.C.H/Marvel crossover that Cornelia weapon X is a prelude to. Five girls, each with a different origin point for their powers must work together to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or Marvel comics ok. So don't sue ok.

AN: I did have a second prelude to this, but this needed to get started.

Will looked up at her new school with some trepidation. After discovering her mutant powers a few days earlier, she was more than a little apprehensive about most things though and this was not helped by the fact that her dad didn't want to know her. Which had lead to her parents divorce. So all in all, Will was not happy to discover her powers. Oh sure it was cool being able to talk to machines and shoot out lightening bolts, but when your own father calls you an unnatural abomination, that does tend to negate any pluses.

Irma Lair loved to fly. She especially loved flying when she had to attend school. It was the only upside of the day, really. Flowing around her was her best friend Hay Lin. As two of the few non-humans in Heatherfield, they got on like a house on fire. Strictly speaking though, Irma was only half non-human. Still, being a half-human, half-Atlantean mutant had its advantages. Like flying for example.

Taranee Cook kissed her mum goodbye as she was dropped off at the school gates.

"Now remember Taranee, be careful ok?" her mum said. Taranee laughed.

"Mum, ah can take care of myself. Ah might not be a mutant, but ma demon powers should be more than enough."

"Even so" Taranee's mum began, but Taranee cut her off. "Mum listen. When I destroyed the demon trying to posses me, I got her powers. And her form if I need it. Trust me, I'll fit in ok."

Her mum sighed. "Ok. Just.. be careful ok."

"No thank you" Cornelia said to the boy who had just asked her out. Slightly smaller than her, with short brown hair, brown eyes and a slight beard, the boy looked disappointed. "But you don't even know me yet" he complained. Cornelia sighed and looked him in the eye. "I'm not interested ok?"

The boy stalked off and Cornelia rolled her eyes. He was the third boy she'd rejected today. She hoped this wasn't going to be a trend, after all she wasn't into boys.

Hay Lin loved being the wind. While others were constrained to just flying through it, she became the wind. It was a lot more fun flowing around her best friend Irma of course. But while Irma was still half-human, Hay Lin was not human at all. The daughter of a wind spirit, Hay Lin was adopted as a baby by a loving Chinese couple who ran a Chinese restaurant.

Will walked into her form room. Her form tutor looked at her. "Willhemia Vandom?" The woman asked.

"Just Will please." Will automatically replied. Her form tutor stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Miss Willhemia Vandom" she began "You will address me as yes Mrs Rain or no Mrs Rain. Now I do not care what your friends call you, Willhemia is the name you were given at birth and it is the name I shall address you by at all times." Mrs Rain looked Will in the eye. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Mrs Rain." Will replied stiffly.

The dark skinned lady looked at Will and promptly smiled. "It's a start I suppose. Very well, here is your class schedule." She paused for a moment. "You will be seated in the third row next to Mr Caleb Bush." She continued and pointed to a table near the back. Sitting there was one of the cutest boys Will had ever seen in real life. Smiling inwardly, she made her way over to the table and put down her bag. Unfortunately, thirty seconds later all hope of getting this boy faded away as someone else walked into the room.

The first person Cornelia noticed as she walked into her form room was not her form tutor. It wasn't any of the many boys looking at her. It was the redhead, with beautiful brown eyes. You could lose yourself in those eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her form tutor. "Miss Cornelia Hale I presume?" Cornelia nodded. "I am your form tutor Mrs Rain. You will refer to me by this name at all times, understood?" Cornelia nodded again. "Here is your class schedule. You will take the front row table next to Miss Irma Lair." Mrs Rain pointed to a table in the same line forwards as the table with the redhead. Smiling inwardly she took her seat next to the pointy-eared brunette.

Caleb Bush stared at the blonde girl at the front. Definitely girlfriend material he thought to himself. And judging by the glances she kept shooting behind her, she liked him to. He'd ask her out later, he thought to himself.

Will hated the way that Cornelia kept glancing back as registration continued. She was clearly reciprocating Caleb's interest.

Cornelia kept shooting glances at the redheaded girl. Beside her sat a boy who was clearly interested in her. Too bad Cornelia wasn't interested in him. Beside her, the brunette broke into her thoughts "So you like Caleb Bush? Don't worry half the girls in the school fancy him. I mean seriously, what a hottie. I'm Irma Lair by the way," She added as she extended her hand. Cornelia paused for a moment.

"Cornelia Hale" she replied as she shook Irma's hand.

As the class filed out, Cornelia walked up to Will as they headed towards their first class. Before she lost her nerve, she walked up to the Will and introduced herself. Soon they were talking like old friends as they walked towards history.

Will was silently cursing herself for enjoying Cornelia's company. Not only was the blonde girl a boy magnet, she was impossible to hate. And Will had tried to hate her, but Will was hardly the unfriendly type.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five hours later.

Caleb gritted his teeth and walked up to the girl he'd been planning to ask out all day. Passing the new, redheaded girl who sat next to him in their form room, he went up to Cornelia Hale and asked her out. After all the glances she had shot his way during registration, he was in no doubt that the answer would be yes.

It had been a trying day for Cornelia. Not only had Will not given her any reason to believe she returned her feelings, no fewer than fifteen boys had tried to ask her out. The next boy to ask her out was going to regret it. Unfortunately that next boy was Caleb Bush.

Caleb seldom got turned down. He was more than adequately aware of what the female part of the student body at Sheffield thought about him. However he had never been telekinetically pinned against a wall and have yelled at him "For heavens sake, I'm not interested in boys. I. Like. Girls. Ok? Now will you all just stop asking me out!" Cornelia yelled at him. In front of most of the school. That definitely got peoples attention.

Will saw Cornelia's rejection of Caleb's invitation. She was puzzled by it too. If Cornelia was into girls, why all those glances? Then it hit her. Those glances weren't for Caleb. They were for her. Oh damn.

As always read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See page 1

"Will, if you want my advice, I'd just go and tell her your not interested in her. At least not that way. Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Taranee told Will in a firm voice.

Will smiled at her. "Well she could drop a boulder on my head. Or throw me into a wall. Or something like that."

Taranee looked at her as if she'd told her she was from another planet. "Will" she began "Cornelia's psychic defences stop me from reading thoughts she doesn't want people to know, but I'm empathic enough to know it's hurting her that you suddenly don't want to know her. So tell her. Don't you owe her that as a friend? And don't try telling me otherwise, you liked her company as a friend. So go over there and talk to her. And if she doesn't fancy you, even better." Taranee pointed to the table where Cornelia was sitting with Irma and Hay Lin. "So get a hold of yourself and talk to her."

Grumbling about annoying telepathic friends who didn't know when to shut up, Will got up and headed towards Cornelia's table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Undetected by radar and invisible to the eye, a small ship entered Earth orbit. At its controls was an advanced artificial intelligence system called Oracle. He had finally tracked down the hostile satellite network Thanos.

Thanos was designed during the genetic wars on the planet of Kandracar, his homeworld and point of origin. It was designed to imprison all superpowered beings on a planet. But in a Phobos Biotech facility deep underground, someone had taken control of the network and was about to use it for themselves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caleb was getting a lot of ribbing from his mates about Cornelia's rejection. "I mean seriously Caleb" began his friend Matt "Of all the girls you could've fallen for, you had to fall for the one who doesn't like boys." And with that statement he began laughing "Seriously bad luck or what eh?"

Meanwhile at another part of the canteen, a slightly different conversation was taking place.

"So let me get this straight Corny. You love Will right?" Irma asked.

"Yes" Cornelia replied through gritted teeth. "I told you not to call me that."

Irma just ignored her. "Here's what I'm thinking Corny, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Ask her out?" Cornelia responded in a slightly annoyed voice "And how do I do that when she seems to be determined to avoid me at all costs?"

Irma just waved her hand. "Details, details. It's always little details with you isn't it?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to reply when Hay Lin cut her off "Look here she comes!" she said in a shrill voice. And sure enough, Will was, accompanied by a dark skinned girl who's name she just couldn't remember. But when they reached the table, everything flashed white.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a Phobos Biotech facility deep underground Doctor Nerissa activated the Thanos satellite network.

In Queens, Peter Parker was in his study working on his webshooters. The world flashed white and he disappeared.

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, the building was suddenly empty in a flash of white light.

In the Savage Land, home to the Brotherhood of mutants everyone vanished in a flash of white light, leaving only the sound of disturbed Pterodactyls.

The Oracle watched in horror as the Thanos system was activated. Sixteen satellites swept the world clear of all superpowered beings. In a desperate attempt to stop the feed, he fired his own retrieval beam into one of the satellites own beams. He was able to retrieve five individuals out of five hundred mutants and various other superpowers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In her facility deep underground, Doctor Nerissa laughed to herself. Pressing a few buttons and launched her missiles. But unlike ordinary missiles, these carried not warheads, but superpowered beings under her control.

In the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, General Fury was living up to his name. A tall dark skinned bald man with an eyepatch over his left eye, he cut an imposing figure.

"What the blazes is going on around here? What was that damn light?" He bellowed at his command bridge.

"Sir!" called out a young officer "We're getting reports of the disappearance of metahumans the world over."

"Disappeared? How?" General Fury asked.

"We don't know sir!" replied the young officer.

"Sir?" said a nervous voice to his left. "I think you should see this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taranee opened her eyes and looked around. Wherever she was, it wasn't the Sheffield Institute for the gifted. It looked like some kind of crystal temple or palace of some kind. Beside her, Will to was getting up and looking round.

"Where are we" Will asked in a groggy voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Taranee replied quietly "I'm going to change into my more powerful form. Don't scream ok."

Will nodded. Taranee felt a surge of power as she began her transformation. Her body became lava coloured and she sprouted wings. Then her body grew into that of a grown woman's. Looking at Will she said, "Most people call me Ember when I'm like this."

When Cornelia opened her eyes she automatically went to high alert. Years of Weapon X+ training tends to do that to you. On the other side of the room her friends Hay Lin and Irma were looking around at the room they were in. Hay Lin seemed to be gushing over the room's design. But Irma brought her back down to earth by reminding her that they didn't have the slightest clue where they were or how to get out.

"So now what do we do?" Hay Lin ask plaintively

"Well you can search the building for anyone else, that would be a start." Said Cornelia.

"Gotcha!" Said Hay Lin and she quite literally became one with the wind. Cornelia turned to Irma

"See if you can damage the building" Cornelia said, years of Weapon X+ training kicking in.

Irma looked at her, before hitting the floor with all her might. The floor wasn't even scratched. Irma swore. "Well Miss Toy Soldier that was useful." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Indeed it was. It proves that whoever brought us here was very well prepared" Cornelia replied in an infuriatingly calm voice.

Will had just stood up when the sudden appearance of Hay Lin from thin air made her fall straight back down in shock.

"Hi you guys! I was beginning to think that we were the only ones here." The air spirit bubbled.

"We?" asked Will.

"Definitely" Hay Lin replied cheerfully.

"Please take us to them." Will said in a calm voice. And that is how Will Vandom first experienced flight, riding the rising wind of a wind spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See ch1

AN: I've referred to the events of Cornelia, weapon X+ in this chapter. I don't think its necessary to read that fic to understand this chapter, but it helps.

The first of Nerissa's missiles exploded over New York. At first everyone thought it was a failure, but from the explosion emerged a huge rocklike monster. One fist was solid rock. The other was a three-fingered hand. A single red eye dominated his head and a boulder sat on his head. Several cops open up on him, but he swatted them aside like they were of no consequence.

Over Washington DC a man with black wings and a golden mask emerged and attacked the White House. The cops and the secret service attempts to stop him were futile. Utilising the superpowers of Quicksilver and Cyclops, he blasted his way through to the President of the United States. Grabbing President Bush by the throat, he teleported out.

In Beijing a man made of ice was tearing the city apart, searching for the Chinese leader. The Chinese army was throwing attack after attack at him, but none of it did any damage. He responded by shooting ice bolts from his wings, which exploded, tearing apart men and machines with almost effortlessly.

In Moscow, a creature of sand seized the Russian president Vladmir Putin and left before anyone could even try to stop him.

In New York, two men were fighting the rock creature. In red and gold armour, Iron Man used his repulsor beams to good effect. Meanwhile Daredevil danced around the creature attempting to avoid its blows. Hawkeye used his explosive-tipped arrows against the creature, but they did little, other than annoy him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Irma watched in amusement as Will and a lava woman with wings flew up towards where they were. Hay Lin might well be able to make them fly, but judging by the way they were bobbing about and the green expression on Wills face, smooth flight was a long way off.

"So, enjoy your flight?" Irma asked mockingly as Will proceeded to vomit on the floor.

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked the lava woman.

"I'm Taranee." The woman answered. "In my demon form"

"Welcome to the temple of Candracar. Or rather a good facsimile of it." A voice boomed out to them.

"Who is this?" the five of them asked in unison. A tall, bald man appeared in front of them.

"Hello I am the computer programme Oracle. You are here because someone on Earth is using the Mount Thanos satellite system in an attempt to seize control of Earth. Every superpowered being on Earth has been abducted by this system. And in their place are four superpowered beings under the power of a Doctor Nerissa." Cornelia stiffened at the mention of Nerissa.

Ignoring Cornelia's response, he turned and faced her. "Cornelia Hale." He began "According to your records that I picked up when I hacked into SHIELD's database, you were the principal subject of an illegal biological weapons programme Weapon X+. You were trained in the arts of war. Therefore I believe that you are the best person to lead this group."

"No"

The voice seemed to echo around the room. The Oracle looked at her quizzically.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I am not suitable to lead. If I did, I will loose myself to the killer I once was. And I would rather die than allow that to happen." Cornelia replied.

"Then who will lead you? Without leadership, you will fail." The Oracle stated.

"Well I nominate Will." Said Taranee without hesitation. "Before Hay Lin brought us up here, Will was taking command."

"I second that" Cornelia added. "I believe that Will has leadership potential."

Irma shrugged her shoulders. "If they're in, I'm in."

"Ditto" said Hay Lin.

The Oracle appeared to sigh. "Very well then. For you Will Vandom I present to you a suite of Candracarian armour."

A silvery grey mass slid onto Will before she had time to react.

"What the.." she exclaimed, before the armour appeared to disappear.

"Will Vandom" began the Oracle "This armour has capabilities you do not naturally possess. You can now fly. Your strength is now equal to that of your friend Irma. There is a cloaking device fitted as standard. You are armoured against almost any weapon on Earth. You can see in a variety of different wavelengths. You have a targeting computer to help you hit your target and finally you have a direct link to me at all times. Go forth and save your world." And with a wave of his hand, he teleported them to New York, at the spot where the rock creature was.

"Will look out!" Cornelia screamed as a huge fist of solid rock flew towards her. The fist smashed into Will with enough force to smash a fortress. But to Wills immense surprise, she wasn't even scratched. After a brief moment of unexpected surprise, Will pulled her wits together and began barking out orders.

"Hay Lin, get everyone else out of here. Irma, grab a foot and begin lifting when I say now. Taranee, Cornelia, keep him distracted from Irma and me. Come on, let's go!"

A huge tornado swept clear everyone who was there, except their team. Cornelia used her superhuman agility to dodge the creature's attacks and mocked it as she passed. Taranee flew around the creature, hitting it with fireballs at random intervals. Meanwhile Will and Irma flew into position.

"Now Irma!" Yelled Will. With one tremendous heave, they took off with the creature. When they were twenty feet above the ground, they dropped it and it crashed with an ear-shattering crash.

"Hey we did it" Hay Lin said in a surprised voice.

"Talk about teamwork!" Irma added, excitement in her voice.

"Well done. Now do you mind telling us why when all of the superpowers have gone, you're still here?" A mechanical voice asked. Turning towards the voice, they saw an all too famous face in red and gold armour hovering near them.

Will cleared her throat. "Well Mr Iron Man sir, it's like this…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

General Fury looked at the five girls sitting in front of him. Their story was hard to believe, but they clearly believed what they were saying. And he knew of the Hale girl. And the evidence coming in supported it. He really didn't want to have to rely on a bunch of kids, but there wasn't really any choice in the matter. Turning to face the girls, he began briefing them on their next destination China.

"Girls" he began "our next battle takes us to China. The Chinese government is under attack by another of Nerissa's troops. This one has identified himself as Tridart." He paused and called up some pictures of Tridart.

"Wow, he looks like a male, icy version of you" Irma commented to Taranee, who glared at her.

"He is flight capable, is extremely resistant to conventional weapons and can fire explosive bolts from his wings." General Fury continued. "Needless to say, do not approach lightly. Your families will know where you are as soon as this operation is complete. We can't risk losing one of you, because your family pulled you out. It's not an ideal situation, but it'll have to do. Do you wish to write your families a final letter, in case you get killed?"

All of the girls choose to write a final letter. Will wrote to mother and asked her not to be sad and to find someone else in her life. For her father, she had nothing to say to the man who abandoned her and her mother.

Irma told her stepmother that she was lucky to have a mother like her. To her dad she told him that she was with her Atlantean mother now and would remember to tell her how much he missed her. For her brother, she told him to watch out for himself.

Taranee told her family that she loved them and didn't want to leave them like this, but life had different plans.

Cornelia told hers that she wished she had more time to get to know them better, but she was glad of the time she had spent with them.

Hay Lin spent almost twenty minutes staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Then she drew a picture of her and her family.

As the Helicarrier entered Chinese airspace, the five girls prepared to go into battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned W.I.T.C.H, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction for it? Ditto Marvel.

AN: Most people seem to think that my favourite Marvel superhero is Captain America. Actually it's Wolverine. I used the alias Steve Rogers because it was obscure.

Will looked at the ground below and wondered to herself for the umpteenth time what she thought she was doing. She really didn't like heights, especially this kind of height.

"Are you ready to jump Miss Vandom?" a S.H.I.E.L.D dropmaster asked her.

"Sure!" she found herself replying and before she could hesitate, she jumped out of the parachute door.

At first she plummeted. Stop! She yelled out in her mind and without warning she did just that. Unfortunately, the laws of physics tend to object to that and she felt a sudden whiplash as her body attempted to keep going down.

"It works better if you don't think about it" she heard the Oracle's voice whisper in her ear.

"Right, let's get this straight. I'm not meant to think about the huge drop below me?" she replied sarcastically. "What am I supposed to think of?"

"Just try and think of what you need to do and the armour will do the rest for you."

Will sighed. She thought of herself flying through the sky smoothly.

The resulting flight wasn't smooth, but it was certainly a good deal smoother than before. Which was a very good thing as down below, all hell was breaking loose.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sergeant Ho Chin watched in disbelief as he watched a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen at most, hit the iceman so hard that he smashed into the ground. Behind her flew a young woman made of fire and possessing wings and a redheaded girl of the same age as the girl who hit the iceman hovering beside her.

"Do you think we got him T?" the redhead asked the woman of fire.

"Doubt it Will. This guy's supposed to be tough after all." The fire woman replied. Just as she finished speaking, the iceman shot out from where he had fallen. With a growl, he fired a pair of bolts from his wings at them, only for those bolts to suddenly be stopped by not one but two mini tornadoes in their path.

"Thanks Hay" said Will, apparently to thin air. Well thin air until a giant Chinese face appeared in the sky and said.

"You're very welcome"

With a shock, he realised that the wind itself must be with them. So when a young blonde girl asked him in fluent Chinese if she could borrow his grenades, he just nodded mutely. As she telekinetically grabbed them, he faintly wondered to himself, who were these people?

0000000000000000000000000000000

The same said question had occurred to Tridart. He knew that the Mount Thanos satellite network should have imprisoned all of the world superbeings, who weren't allied to Doctor Nerissa, so why were these girls here? No matter, I'll deal with them he thought as he launched himself into the sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You guys remember what to do right?" Will asked nervously over the radio. Fury had insisted on issuing them and nobody saw any reason to refuse. With the exception of Hay Lin and Taranee of course. Hay Lin didn't stay as a solid body and Taranee's magic kept interfering with the signal.

"Hey relax willya Will." Irma replied confidently. "We got this."

"You know Irma, hearing you say that really doesn't inspire confidence." Cornelia added dryly.

"Y'know Corny, seeing as I just smashed Mr Ice-cube into the ground, don't you think a little respect is in order here?"

"He got back up." Cornelia fired back.

At that point, further conversation became impractical as Tridart launched himself at Will and Taranee with a roar. The two girls split, Taranee went right and Will to the left. Pausing for a moment, he turned and dived at Will. Will twisted and turned as bolt after bolt flew at her, but thanks to Hay Lin, the bolts curved away. Taranee fired fireball after fireball after him, hoping to stop him focusing on Will. It sort of worked as well, Tridart kept turning round and firing bolts in her direction, but he kept his focus on Will.

Cornelia closed her eyes and concentrated on levitating the grenades she'd just borrowed. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but as she needed to hold the firing handles on the grenades, it required more effort.

Irma flew down and grabbed the hovering grenades, hovering fifteen metres above the ground.

"Now Will!" she yelled over the radio. Will turned and flew at Irma and Irma flew straight at Will, head on. At the last minute, Will dived down and Irma smashed it Tridart. Shoving the grenades into his wings.

"Let them go Corny!" She yelled over the radio. For thirty seconds, nothing happened. Then the grenades went off. Tridart fell to the ground sparks bouncing all over him.

"It looks like your Oracle guy was right about this guys nano-force fields. If Irma hadn't placed those grenades, our attacks would've been useless." Taranee commented to Will.

As he stood up, a burst of water from Irma's hands soaked him. He looked up.

"Is that the best you can do, little girl?" he asked mockingly, not noticing Will coming from the other side. He stopped grinning as Will shot a stream of electrical charge into him. He fell to the ground, barely conscious. Cornelia finished the job with a well-placed punch to the jaw. Then she placed her hand on the ground and vines shot over his unconscious body, forming a cage. The girls landed and Hay Lin took solid form.

"Hey we're doing good aren't we? Two down, two to…" Irma never completed her sentence as a gold and black sent her and Hay Lin flying. The blur stopped and they came face to face with a golden masked man with black wings.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you. You've still got me to face and unlike Tridart here, Shagon doesn't need nano-force fields to deflect attacks. I merely pick whose superpower I want to use and it's mine." He paused and turned to face Cornelia. "Dr Nerissa has something special planned for you, her little pet murderer."

"She can go to hell" Cornelia snarled and she launched a fast roundhouse kick at his head. There was a sickening crunch as her foot connected and Cornelia fell to the ground, clutching her ankle in pain. Shagon had turned his skin into steel. Will and Taranee took to the air and began to launch their attacks. But Shagon was faster. A beam of ice buried Taranee and then he turned to face Will. Growing to an incredible size, he swatted Will like a bug. Unfortunately for him, Will was no bug. She grabbed him and threw him into a building. He returned to his normal size, laughing maniacally.

"At last, someone who I can enjoy killing" he said with amusement. He stared at Will and she felt a tremendous build up of pressure in her head. Collapsing to the ground, she saw Shagon walking towards her.

"It's a shame you don't have any psychic shielding isn't it?" he taunted. "Then I'd have an excuse to continue our little fight. Suddenly the pressure on Will's head vanished. Looking up, she saw Shagon being smashed against the wall by a powerful wall of air.

"Leave my friends alone, dirtbag!" she heard Hay Lin's voice yell. With a grin, he teleported himself to Tridart. Grabbing Tridart with one hand, he gave Will a mocking salute and said.

"Till we meet again, little girl." And with that he teleported away, taking Tridart with him.

Fifteen minutes later, the X-jet landed and picked them up. In the infirmary on board the Helicarrier, x-rays revealed that Cornelia had a broken ankle and wouldn't be able to walk for several weeks. Irma had mild concussion, but she was expected to be back to normal in less than an hour, her hybrid anatomy worked in her favour. Hay Lin let out a sigh of relief when she heard that. Taranee didn't appear to have suffered any lasting damage either. As they told General Fury about their encounter with Shagon, a frown crossed his face.

"Your attacker matches the description of the same man who kidnapped President Bush." He told them solemnly, when a S.H.I.E.L.D officer came charging in.

"Sir, Sir. We've just received word that the US government has surrendered to Dr Nerissa's forces." He said with some urgency. Will and the others turned pale as they realised just what he had said.

"But…" Will began.

"Will she…." Said Taranee at the same time

"What does this meant for us?" Cornelia asked bluntly, her mind racing towards answers that she didn't like.

"The Oval office has ordered us to hand you over. But that's not gonna happen on my watch." Fury replied grimly as he looked at the clipboard the officer had handed over to him.

"Unless she's grown a conscience and hell's more likely to freeze over before that happens, she'll identify us and try to use our families as hostages against any counter attack. You need to get them out ASAP." Cornelia shot at him. Fury nodded.

"I agree." Turning to face the officer who had come in he said, "Get a S.H.I.E.L.D rescue squad together, on the double."

"Aye, aye sir" the officer replied with a salute.

Alarms began to ring through the Helicarrier and a nearby screen came to life. On it, a frightened young S.H.I.E.L.D officer addressed the General.

"General Fury, sir, we're picking up an attack of sentinels approaching at high speed."

Fury turned to Will and said "I hate to do this, but…"

"Yes, we'll give you as much help as we can." Will cut in. Going to the flight deck, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin watched the Sentinels come in. As the attack began, they began their counter attack and battle was joined.

AN: I've been pushing through a case of writers block, so I don't think this is one of my better chapters. Anyway, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H and I probably never will.

AN: I'm sorry this update took so long. The plot bunny got stuck. Especially with the Sentinel battle. I hope I've got it right.

Susan gently sipped the tea in her hands. The tea was still boiling hot and she wasn't really that thirsty, but it gave her hands something to do. As soon as she heard the news about the disappearance of the superpowers, she had rushed to the Sheffield Institute, desperately worried about her daughter Will. It turned out she wasn't the only parent to come to the Sheffield Institute, worried about her child. The families of those who were missing had all gathered there. Together they had set up a temporary vigil, waiting for news of their loved ones.

"Do you want to talk?" A tall, brown haired man, with a mustache asked her. "You look like you need to talk."

Susan gave the man her patented stay away glare. That was normally enough to make most people back off. The man in question on the other hand, simply shrugged.

"I'm Dean Collin's." He said as he extended his hand to her. "I'm guessing your Will Vandom's mum, right?"

Susan nodded, her annoyance steadily dissipating. She had been somewhat rude, she admitted to herself.

"So what do you teach?" Susan asked, somewhat unsteadily.

"I'm the history teacher. I wish I could say that everything will be ok, but I'm not sure that it will be. But I'd like to think that they'll be back." Dean answered.

"Of course they'll be back! My big sisters with them and she came back from the dead!" A little girl with blonde hair in pigtails added.

Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Back from the dead?" she asked incredulously.

The little girl opened her mouth to reply, but before she did, another voice cut her off.

"Lillian! What are you doing over there?"

A tall woman with the same blonde hair walked over to her. "I'm sorry if she bothered you." The woman apologised.

Susan shook her head. "No that's ok. She was just telling me about her big sister. Something about her coming back from the dead."

A frown crossed the woman's face. "It's a long story, one I don't care to talk about." She replied in a clipped voice. Taking Lillian by the hand, she turned and stormed away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will's eyes scanned the incoming Sentinels and quickly formulated a plan of attack.

"Irma, you take care of the right flank, Taranee, you're with me, attacking the left flank. Hay Lin, I want you to focus on keeping the Helicarrier airborne and to take out any sentinels who get close." Will barked out. The others nodded.

Hay Lin suddenly turned to air and went below the carrier, determined to keep it airborne. Irma took off and smashed into the first sentinel she encountered on the left side, the huge machine just shattered under her blow. Will and Taranee took off, Taranee in her demon form.

Two fireballs flew from Taranee's hands, the first one hit the lead sentinel in the face, the second its chest.

Will on the other hand flew right up to a pair of sentinels and whispered to them.

"Kill yourself."

The two sentinels exploded as they obeyed her command. Then Will engaged her cloaking device, disappearing from view. Invisible to both the naked eye and to the sentinels, she landed herself on another sentinel and took over it, its protections helpless against her powers.

Taranee on the other hand wasn't doing as well. Her fireballs were steadily melting away the sentinels, but they still kept coming. One dropped out of the sky as she finally did enough damage to it to stop it, but only after she had melted almost 90% of it. Almost a dozen sentinels had her in their sights and she simply wasn't doing enough damage to stop them.

"Will" Taranee started telepathically "I could use your help."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa Cook paced around the hall nervously. Her husband Lionel and her son Peter watched her in silence, knowing full well that if they said anything, Theresa would snap back with such anger and venom that even a sentinel would recoil.

Suddenly, a large group of men burst in dressed in military uniforms.

"Can the families of Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin please step forward?" the men's leader asked,

Voices from all over the hall started shooting questions.

"What does my daughter have to do with this situation?" Theresa asked.

"Do you have any idea where our children are?" Asked Susan.

"Are our children ok?" Chen Lin asked.

The man held up his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, all I know is that these five girls may hold the key to solving this crisis. Now will you please come with us."

With a deathly silence, the families of W.I.T.C.H followed him out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the eleven sentinels that were attacking Taranee powered up their lasers, Taranee closed her eyes.

BAMN! A huge explosion destroyed three of the sentinels and the fourth was seriously damaged. Taranee stared incredulously as she turned to see Will and two sentinels attacking her attackers. Will shot another couple of electric bolts from her hand, frying another couple of sentinels, while the two sentinels behind her fired their hand lasers into another two.

"Sorry I'm late!" Will called over "But I've taken control of these two." Will gestured to the two sentinels following her. "Let's finish this!"

Taranee laughed and joined her friend in attacking the remaining sentinels on the left flank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Irma, on the other hand, was having no trouble with her sentinels. Grabbing one by the foot, she threw it firmly into another sentinel, causing the two robots to explode. As she paused to admire her handiwork, a third sentinel shot her in the back, knocking her forward. Turning to face her attacker, she laughed.

"Do you really think that'll stop me? You guys are more persistent than Martin." She said scornfully. Grabbing the sentinels head, she ripped the sentinels head off and threw it with such force, it destroyed another sentinel when it hit it in the chest.

Two sentinels got close enough to blast the Helicarrier with their hand lasers, but suddenly the air around them became a thick fog. As they were switching weapon, they were suddenly crushed as the air pressure around them intensified a thousand times over.

"Nice going Hay!" Irma yelled to her friend. Turning, Irma smashed her fist into yet another sentinel and then another. A few more sentinels got past her, but Hay Lin stopped their laser weapons time and time again with thick fogs and she crushed them with overwhelming air pressure.

It took them less than ten minutes to destroy the sentinels that were left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First the guards separated them. That was the first sign that something was wrong. Forced to his knees, Tom Lair was blindfold and a gun was pressed against his head.

"Irma Lair." A woman's voice stated coldly. "As you can see, we have your family in our custody. You and your friends will meet my champion in the Nevada desert. Cornelia will not be there, her broken ankle means that she would not be able to participate in what I have planned. Besides, I want my little pet assassin back. There, Shagon and my knights will demonstrate the futility of your little group's resistance. The time and place are being displayed at the bottom of the screen. Yours truly, Dr Nerissa"

Tom felt a flicker of hope in his chest and a sense of relief. If this maniac was addressing his Irma, then it meant that she was still alive. And that gave him hope that Irma would stay that way.

He had no way of knowing it, but the other families that had come with him, had been through the same ordeal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the destruction of the last of the sentinels, Will, Irma and Taranee landed on the Helicarrier deck.

"Nice work guys." Will said to the group. "Hay Lin? Good trick with that fog stuff."

"No problem! It was Cornelia's idea." Hay Lin replied as she re-assumed human form. As she did, they saw several burn marks on her body, three on the face, two on her knees and a scar across her stomach.

"You're hurt!" Irma exclaimed in surprise. "How can that be?"

"Well I'm guessing that by absorbing the lasers energy, I took the damage. It's worse than it looks." Hay Lin paused "I mean it looks worse than it is."

"Will Vandom?" a young SHIELD agent called over to her. "We've just received a transmission containing messages for all of you. They're from Nerissa."

Will's face turned pale. So did the others, even Taranee. Mutely, they followed the SHIELD agent in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Oracle listened in on the messages that Nerissa had sent W.I.T.C.H and sighed.

"It's time" he said to himself "For me to change the equation."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dammit!" Will yelled as she watched the transmission again. "All of you got the same message too?"

The others nodded, with the exception of Cornelia. "She wants me back as her private assassin once more. I'm supposed to surrender myself to her when you lot have been destroyed. She's got my family as well to ensure I behave."

"That figures. We have less than twelve hours to come up with a plan that will save our families and not get us killed." Will replied bitterly. "I'm open to suggestion."

Suddenly, a beam of light enveloped Cornelia and she vanished.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was in the temple. Or to be more exact, the duplicate of the temple. That was the first thing Cornelia noticed as she looked around.

"Hold still Cornelia." The Oracle told her as he appeared next to her.

"What's going in here?" he asked. "Why have you brought me here?"

The Oracle held his hand over Cornelia's legs and they started to glow. Less than a minute later, it stopped. Cornelia stood up.

"What the hell just happened?" she bellowed at the still smiling Oracle.

"I have healed your ankle. Now I return you to your friends." He replied serenely.

With a flash of light, Cornelia found herself standing in the room she'd just left.

"Hey, your ankle's healed!" Irma exclaimed.

"Duh. Excellent diagnoses Dr Lair." Cornelia replied sarcastically "What was your first clue?"

"Guys, I think I have the beginnings of a plan…" Will said quickly, before Irma could offer a retort.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why don't you READ the previous five chapters?

AN: Let's make one thing clear. Although the president of China is Hu Jintao, I don't intend to risk getting sued for libel.

"Breaking news on CNN." The news announcer stated over the television. "Russia has finally capitulated to the demands of Dr Nerissa. The European Union met up in Brussels to discuss the continuing crisis across the world. In Asia, old grudges have been set aside as leaders in the region meet in Beijing to discuss their options. Chinese President Lee Jin issued this statement.

"The Peoples Republic of China will lead Asia against this American threat, with any and all means necessary."

"Well that's the situation people." General Fury growled as he switched the TV off. "Russia has surrendered and China's practically ready to go nuclear against Nerissa. I'm beginning to wonder if you should've bothered to save the b-"

"General Fury, we did what we thought was right!" Will snapped at him.

"I know and I'd have done the same thing. China hasn't gone nuclear yet." Fury replied calmly. "Fortunately, a lot of Stark Industries assets are available for us to use, especially their R&D centres. Tony took precautions against this by spreading his R&D centres about."

"Lucky for us." Irma commented dryly.

"Your families are being held in the Pentagon." General Fury told the girls, ignoring Irma's quip. "We can't teleport anyone in, period. There's an anti-teleportation system built into its walls. Fortunately, if you can get in, there's an outgoing teleporter that you can access, once you access the right codes."

"The real rub of the matter is, how do we get into the Pentagon? It's got to be riddled with defences." Will pointed out.

"I believe I can answer that." Tony Stark said in that confident, brash voice of his. "Most of the defensive systems in and around the Pentagon are Stark Industries systems. Which means I know their weak spots."

"Weak spots?" General Fury asked curiously.

"Yes, weak spots." Tony Stark sighed. "We were due to upgrade their systems when this lot kicked off."

"Lucky us." Irma commented dryly.

"Lucky indeed." Tony agreed. "Because of Dr Nerissa's timing, this crazy scheme of yours might actually work."

"So where are these 'weak spots'" Cornelia interrupted impatiently.

"Well, the best way in is through the sewers." Tony said as he turned to face Cornelia.

"Well that's good. They won't see me, but they'll sure as hell be able to smell me a mile off!" Cornelia pointed out sarcastically.

"Relax Miss Hale, I've already thought of that." Tony replied calmly.

"Really? Let's hear it then." Cornelia snapped back.

"Stark Industries has developed a wetsuit that doesn't pick up odours from its surroundings. Admittedly, we've never tested it in a sewer before, but I'm confident it will work."

Cornelia glared at Tony. "SHOULD work?" she asked sceptically.

"Cornelia, I'd much rather rely on a proven technology, but this is the only way and too be frank, if you don't succeed, then Nerissa's boys will pound your friends to death." Tony shot back.

"You're the best trained person for the job." General Fury added. "We can't send in a squad, only one person. And as you guys are the only independent metahumans, you are the only person we have that could pull this off."

Cornelia scowled at him.

"So, no pressure Corny." Irma joked. Cornelia glared at Irma.

"Right guys, let's get ready!" Will shouted before Cornelia could respond to the jibe. Standing up, the girls started to prepare themselves for the events that were to unfold. And silently, they prayed that Will's plan would work.

* * *

Nerissa looked at her creation Tridart lying on the worktable beside her. Turning on the microwielder, she worked on her creation peacefully. Even if you remembered the Candracarian technology required to assemble him and her other creations, he was her creation in her eyes.

"Hold on my little Tridart." She whispered to him. "Soon you will take your revenge."

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were standing on the flight deck of the Helicarrier, preparing for take off, when Will turned to face them.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" she asked.

"As ready as you can be, for getting beaten to a pulp." Irma joked.

Will chuckled bitterly. "It won't come to that. With any luck, Cornelia will get her job done before we get too pounded."

"Hey am I the only one who thinks we WON'T be pounded? Cheer up guys, we're not beaten yet!" Hay Lin chirped in.

"No, we're just outnumbered, facing Nerissa's most powerful pawns and they know who we are and have had time to plan out how they can beat us. Walk in the park really." Irma commented sarcastically.

"Guys, zip it!" Taranee snapped at them. "I'm nervous enough as it is!" and with that statement, Taranee took off, leaving her friends behind.

Will was close behind, followed by Irma and Hay Lin.

"Taranee, wait!" she called out to her friend. "You don't know the way!"

Taranee slowed down to a hover and Will could've sworn her friend's demon body burned a little darker.

"Hurry up then!" Taranee snapped. "I want to get this done!"

"No need to get all stress-head with us!" Irma snapped back.

"Stress-head! Stress-head!" Taranee bellowed at Irma. "I'M A STRESS HEAD BECAUSE I WANT TO GET ON WITH THIS INSTEAD OF SITTING ON MY BACKSIDE ALL DAY!?!"

Irma balled her fists and Taranee did the same. Will opened her mouth to intervene, when suddenly a burst of wind pushed them apart.

"Taranee! Irma!" Hay Lin bellowed angrily as she separated the two. "If we don't work together, we will die and our families will die! So save your anger for the battle AND PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER!"

Taranee looked away sheepishly and Irma stared in mute surprise at the air around her.

"I'm sorry for calling you a stress-head Taranee." Irma said in a small voice.

"And I'm sorry I snapped at you." Taranee replied in a sorry voice.

"Guys we're all tensed up. Let's get into position." Will told them authoritatively and they followed her to their rendezvous point with Nerissa's troops. All of them prayed that the plan would work.

* * *

Looking out of the back of the X-Jet (SHIELD had picked it up before Nerissa had taken over.) Cornelia swallowed hard. Checking herself over, Cornelia jumped out of the plane. Thirty seconds later, she pulled the ripcord on her parachute and glided to her position. Landing, she pulled off her black parachute harness and waited for Will's signal.

"You can't just walk in through the sewers." Tony Stark had told her. "Even the slightest breach will be detected in the wire mesh. But with a Stark Industries signal jammer, the alert will only last for ten seconds. It's not a siren either, just a light, so your best hope for being undetected will be to penetrate while their attention is diverted."

Well hopefully Will and the others would count as diversion enough. Much as Cornelia wished she were fighting alongside them, she knew that if this didn't work, than they were all going to die.

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin landed at the co-ordinates that Nerissa had provided. Standing opposite them were Nerissa's pawns. A walking sand creature (Irma nicknamed him Sandpit.), Shagon, the rock creature they'd beaten in New York (His SHIELD designation was Gargoyle for some reason.), Tridart and something they hadn't seen before.

A humanoid creature (surely he wasn't human? Will asked herself.) Who looked like death warmed up. His eyes were merely points of red, while his skin was a kind of muddy grey colour. And he had a dog with him, a kind of evil, mutant Doberman on a lead.

"Great, more bad guys." Irma muttered. "We are so screwed."

With a yell of fury, Will led the girls onto the attack.

* * *

"It's started." Cornelia heard Will tell her over the radio.

"Now it's my turn." She murmured to herself and pulled a face as she looked at her entry point. Really, of all the places she had to enter, why did it have to be a sewer? Pulling down the face mask on her diving suit (a skin-tight rubber suit that really hugged her figure.)

Cornelia thought that the suit might draw Will's attention. Sadly, it only drew the stares of yet more men. Opening the sewer, Cornelia activated the jammer.

In the central control room of the Pentagon security control room, a little red light that was triggered by Cornelia's opening of the sewer, went out again as the jammer kicked in. Fortunately, for W.I.T.C.H, it went unnoticed by the guards, not least because they were paying attention to the battle unfolding on the TV screen above them.

* * *

The battle in question wasn't going well. At least not for Will and her friends. Shagon had blasted her some ten metres across the desert. Landing hard, she didn't have time to move before Shagon jumped on top of her and stabbed her in the gut with three-adamantium blades protruding from his hand, Wolverine-style. As he pulled his hand back to stab her again, Will smashed her right fist into Shagon's jaw, sending him flying away hard.

As she struggled to her feet, bleeding heavily from Shagon's attack, the strange humanoid creature attacked her, changing into a mass of bats that swamped her and started to attack her wounds in particular. Blasting out a burst of electricity, she forced the creatures to retreat. By then though, Shagon had gotten back to Will. Grabbing her by the throat, he began to choke her to death.

Irma wasn't doing any better. While Shagon and the mysterious creature were busy taking Will down, Irma was having even less success against Gargoyle. As she shot into the air, he caught her in his huge hand and smashed her firmly into the ground, before slamming his fist into her with tremendous speed and power. And he just kept on doing it, not giving Irma the slightest chance to recover. By the sixth time he did it, Irma mercifully lost consciousness.

Hay Lin had rushed to Irma's aid before Gargoyle laid in the first blow. But Sandpit was faster. Turning into a huge sandstorm, he mixed in his sand with Hay Lin's air. Choking, she reassumed human form, only for the monster Doberman to jump on her, snapping and growling at her throat. Turning into air once more, she disappeared from underneath him, only to reappear behind him. Sandpit swarmed around her once more, leaving Hay Lin choking and spluttering.

Taranee was sent flying by an explosive ice bolt launched from Tridart. Landing on her back, Taranee let out a scream of pain as two bolts of ice pierced into her wings, pinning her to the ground. Tridart flew over, a malicious grin on his face. Pulling off another icy shard, he pointed the sharp end at Taranee's throat and pulled his arm back to deliver the fatal blow.

* * *

Cornelia pulled out her silenced stun gun and fired two shots in quick succession. The two guards went down without a sound and Cornelia looked up and down the corridor once more, checking that there was no one else there.

Dropping down to the ground, Cornelia walked up to the room the guards had been guarding and pulled out a key for the room. As she opened the door, a young, dark-skinned boy charged her with a yell from inside the room. Swiftly stepping aside, she allowed his own momentum to carry him past her as she tripped him up. He clattered as he hit the floor.

"Cornelia!" Lillian cried out in recognition as she ran up to hug her sister.

"Hi Lillian." Cornelia replied. She turned to face the boy that had tried to attack her. "Peter Cook I assume?"

The boy nodded as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm Cornelia Hale and I'm here to get you guys out of here before it's too late."

"Too late?" a woman with long, black-ish hair and very familiar eyes asked worriedly. Damn those eyes. It looked like Will inherited those eyes from her mother, making it very hard to concentrate. Far too hard. Cornelia shook herself.

"Yes. Listen, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." Cornelia stated firmly. "I'll explain once we're out of here."

"You know Will? Where is she? Is she alright?" Will's mom asked quickly.

"Of course I know Will, she's the girl I've been crushing on for the past few days." Cornelia paused in embarrassment as she started to blush really hard. "As for the other questions, I'll explain on the way. Now come on!" And with that Cornelia lead them to the teleporter pad. (Which was several doors down.)

* * *

As Will felt her vision begin to narrow as she started to lose consciousness, Shagon threw her away with a chuckle.

"I don't want to kill you just yet." Shagon taunted. "That wouldn't be any fun at all."

Will spat blood out of her mouth and tried to pull herself to her feet. Will suddenly felt light-headed from the blood loss from her wounds. Encouraged, Shagon backhanded her hard, sending Will crashing into the ground.

"Is this the best the world can offer to challenge me?" He asked mockingly.

"How the hell is he getting through my armour?" Will murmured under her breath.

"Your armour isn't invulnerable. Shagon has access to all of your worlds superpowers and it appears that one of them is strong enough to overcome your armour." The Oracle replied.

Will shot into the air as fast as she could, she needed time to recover. Time Shagon wasn't going to give her, as he blasted her aside and she spun into the ground once more making her head ring like crazy.

Gargoyle looked down at the still figure of Irma Lair and felt a sense of pity for her, something he'd never felt before. Pity and compassion. Turning away from her, Gargoyle switched his attentions to her friends.

Taranee grabbed Tridart's hand as he brought the icicle down towards Taranee's throat. She stopped the blade briefly, before pulling her head aside as the blade smashed into the ground her head had been. Grabbing his arms once more, Taranee increased the heat in her hands.

"Enjoy this, you SOB!" Taranee growled. Tridart merely grinned at her as he pulled his hands away and jumped back, the smell of burnt… Tridart emitting from him.

"This should be fun!" he exclaimed happily and he shot two more bolts into Taranee, this time through her ankles. Taranee screamed out in pain once more. "Hmm. I'm going to ask Nerissa if I can keep you." He gave her an evil grin. "Maybe your brother can watch."

"Don't you DARE mention my brother you b#$$#%#d!" Taranee snapped at him and struggled to pull herself to her feet. But Tridart's bolts held her down too well and she failed.

Hay Lin was fighting for her life. And losing. Sandpit had forced her body to lose cohesion repeatedly and it was killing her. Slowly yes, but it was killing her. And when she died, he would no doubt turn on her friends. Gathering the last of her strength, she charged away from the battle, determined to draw Sandpit away.

* * *

"I'm going to kill General Fury!" Susan Vandom yelled as Cornelia finished telling them about what had happened.

"Take a number, get in line." Tom Lair told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Then we can move onto Tony Stark."

"I quiet agree." Elizabeth Hale said nodding. "After all Cornelia went through at the hands of that Dr Nerissa before this lot kicked off, I'm likely to make General Fury WISH he was dead!" The other parents shuddered at the gleam in Elizabeth's eye.

"Let's just get out of here first." Cornelia cut in as she typed in the access codes. In the corner of her eye, she saw a second teleport pad, designated Satellite Uplink Teleport. Accessing the controls, she scanned the information on the screen.

"This is…" Cornelia murmured to herself, before turning to face the group once more.

"Right, everyone onto the teleport pad. Once the teleport is complete, there'll be a SHIELD helicopter waiting to pick you up." She ordered bossily.

"Wait, you're coming with us, aren't you?" Cornelia's mom asked in a worried voice.

"I'll get out the way I came." Cornelia said, lying through her teeth. "I'll be better able to get out on my own." Cornelia continued, stalling her parent's objections. Suddenly her mother stepped forward and pulled Cornelia into a tight hug.

"Just make sure you do. Losing you almost killed me the first time round, I couldn't bear losing you a second." Elizabeth whispered. Then Cornelia's father hugged her as well.

"Don't do anything foolish. I want you to be able to see you alive after this is over." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye." Cornelia whispered as she teleported the families to the pre-arranged co-ordinates. Turning towards the Satellite Uplink Teleport pad, she started the teleport sequence and stepped onto the pad. "Ok, this had better work."

* * *

"Dunkirk, Dunkirk!" a voice bellowed over the radio to Will. Nodding, she yelled it out.

As the X-jet touched down to pick them up, SHIELD troops were deployed. Iron Man, Daredevil and Hawkeye came out fighting, engaging Shagon and the other troops of Nerissa, covering the SHIELD troops as they pulled Irma and Taranee onto the jet on stretchers. Will and Hay Lin flew into the back door.

As the X-jet took off, Iron Man pulled aboard Daredevil and Hawkeye and the rear door was closed and they accelerated away from the battle.

"Let them go!" Shagon sneered to his companions. "We will finish them in due course."

* * *

The Candracarian armour slid off Will as the SHIELD medics started to treat her injuries. It just sat there, a ball of grey slime, while it waited for Will to recover.

Irma was in a slightly better condition than Will, but not by much. Just starting to regain consciousness, (and wishing she hadn't. Her head was killing her.) She couldn't sit up without feeling dizzy and feeling nauseous.

Taranee had morphed back into her human body, but her legs and wrists were completely shattered and wouldn't be healed for some time.

Hay Lin was sitting down. Huge gashes across her body showed the damage Sandpit had inflicted on her. Had she been human and those gashes been more than a visual expression of her wounds, she probably would've been dead.

* * *

Susan and the others watched anxiously as the X-jet touched down on the Helicarrier. As the medics wheeled out the seriously injured members of the group, she spotted a familiar crop of red hair on one of them.

"Will!" Susan cried out as she rushed over to her daughter. Susan turned to face the medics. "What's going to happen to her? Is she going to live?"

"Please step aside Mrs Vandom and let the medics through." The firm voice of General Fury told her as he moved her aside.

Bamn!

Susan's hand smacked General Fury across the face, leaving a red mark and a distinct stinging sensation where it had made contact.

Bamn!

Another hand shot across his face as Elizabeth Hale stepped up and made her feelings crystal clear.

Now it is worth noting that General Fury had faced more than his fair share of fearsome enemies. But none of them compared to the scariness of facing the angry glares of Susan Vandom and Elizabeth and Harold Hale.

"I'll have someone take you to the infirmary Mrs Vandom." He told Susan calmly. "Mr and Mrs Hale, I will talk to you in the briefing room."

Susan glared at him one last time, before turning and following the young private assigned to guide her to the infirmary. Elizabeth, Harold and Lillian Hale followed General Fury, with mounting concern.

* * *

Cornelia looked around at the satellite that she'd teleported onto. There was a line of boxes, each one labelled with a name of a person with meta or mutant powers. As her eyes skimmed down the list, she was startled to hear a pistol cock behind her and she heard a voice she never expected to hear again.

"Step away from the console."

Cornelia turned to face the voices owner in disbelief.

"Elyon?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No I don't own either of these impressive trademarks. (Wish I did.)

Cornelia stared at the young straw-blond haired girl standing in front of her. No doubt about it, this was Elyon. But how? Cornelia had seen this girl die, had her blood splattered all over her.

"Cornelia? It is you, isn't it Cornelia?" Elyon asked slowly. Cornelia nodded.

"You've agreed to join us, haven't you!" Elyon exclaimed excitedly. "To mould a world where mutants are used properly!"

"Used properly?" Cornelia asked uncertainly.

"Where mutants are like us!" Elyon continued excitedly. "We could be together again, like in the old days, just us, the mission and our love!" And Elyon leaned over and kissed Cornelia passionately on the lips.

Cornelia stepped away from the console and pulled Elyon into a passionate kiss and for a brief moment, Cornelia let her thoughts slide away.

* * *

"General Fury, we have hostile powers closing in on the Helicarrier." A radar officer told Fury on the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"Damn!" Fury cursed. "I can't even think of deploying Will and her girls, another confrontation would be fatal." Fury paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. It was a lose-lose situation and he couldn't see a solution.

"Sir, our defences will not hold against a powers attack, especially if they're the same ones Will and the others faced." A junior officer pointed out, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Duly noted." Fury growled. "Any suggestions?"

"If we can hack into the Mount Thanos satellite system, we can restore our metahuman allies. That would force them to break off their attack." Tony Stark said calmly.

"You said you couldn't do that." Fury pointed out. "You said our technology couldn't hack into theirs, that the difference was too great."

"I can't." Tony replied. "But Will's Candracarian armour on the other hand, should be able to do it."

"Then what are you waiting for? Use the armour to hack in!" Fury snarled.

"I can't use it!" Tony snapped back angrily. "Only Will Vandom can."

General Fury placed his hand on the bridge of his nose. Arousing the anger of Susan Vandom was not something he was looking forward to and truth be told, he didn't like having to use Will like this either. However Fury was, first and foremost, a strategist. He did whatever it took to win.

"Very well." He growled. "Explain your plan to Will. Then get your armour on and engage the hostiles when they engage us. Keep them from bringing us down until Will gets the job done."

Tony nodded and left the room. There really wasn't anything more to say. It was a suicide job for Tony and they both knew it.

* * *

Cornelia finally pulled away from her kiss with Elyon and looked her old girlfriend in the eye.

"Elyon." Cornelia began with tears in her eyes "I've missed you so badly."

"And I you." Elyon replied calmly.

"I only wish you were really her." Cornelia finished and before Elyon could do anything more than look completely stunned, Cornelia grabbed 'Elyon's' arm and threw her against the opposite wall hard enough to knock her unconscious. Determined not to look back, Cornelia ran to the console once more.

As she began to access the satellite controls, a pistol shot went just past her head. Turning, Cornelia found herself looking at Elyon once more. Except for a section of damaged skin, which CERTAINLY wasn't meant to be there. Instead of blood and muscle and other organic components, lines of what appeared to be optic cable were dotted across Elyon's forehead.

"What the…" Cornelia began, completely stunned. Elyon slammed her fist into Cornelia's stomach, causing her to keel over

"You've become such a weak creature." Elyon, or rather the false Elyon, sneered. "I'm going to make your death a slow, painful experience."

Cornelia avoided the second punch, pulling aside at the very last minute. Swinging in hard, Cornelia sent a straight punch across 'Elyon's' jaw, knocking her down to the ground.

'Elyon' rolled with the punch and used her momentum to push herself off the opposite wall to come flying into Cornelia fists first. As she slammed into Cornelia's stomach, Cornelia went flying across the room to smash into the other side. Still stunned, Cornelia was unable to avoid the uppercut that broke her jaw.

Cornelia rolled herself to the right, but 'Elyon' was faster and caught her with a spinning kick that caught Cornelia in the ribs, causing a snapping sound.

"Are you ready to die?" The false Elyon asked cruelly. "To die at the hands of your former lover. How cute."

Cornelia spat out blood and tried to pull herself up to her feet. "I'm not dead yet."

* * *

Will stood up slowly, still feeling a little light-headed. Oracle had informed her that the central control satellite would be vulnerable to a Candracarian teleporter when Shagon was accessing the powers stored in the satellite. As her Candracarian armour slid onto her body, Will took a deep breath and prepared to teleport when the time was ready.

* * *

Fury stared at the radar screen and felt himself tense up as Shagon, Tridart, a huge cloud of bats that was probably the creature they had code-named Tracker and presumably Sandpit approached the Helicarrier. Shagon's voice rang out towards the Helicarrier.

"General Fury." Shagon began. "You are accused of aiding and abetting enemies of Nerissa. Surrender your ship now and we will not execute you and your crew."

"All guns, open f-" General Fury was cut off by the sight of four air-to-air missiles slamming into Shagon and four F/A-18E Super Hornets bearing the markings of the US Navy flew past at high speed.

"This is Lieutenant Harry Brown of the George Washington Carrier Battle group. Nerissa's forces must leave this airspace immediately, or suffer the consequences." A mans voice called over the radio. Shagon merely snarled, before smashing through the middle of the lead aircraft. As the pilot ejected, Shagon blasted his way through the remaining fighters.

* * *

"Teleport window available. Initiating teleport." Will heard the Oracle through her internal suit systems as the teleport started.

* * *

Elyon walked over to her fallen pistol and picked it up. Cocking the pistol, she placed the weapon against the right hand side of Cornelia's head.

"Such a pity." The false Elyon sneered. "You could have been magnificent. Any last words?"

There was a sudden hum as someone teleported onto the satellite. 'Elyon' turned her head to face the new arrival. Taking advantage of 'Elyon's' distraction, Cornelia's hand swung across and knocked the pistol out of 'Elyon's' hands across the room. Ducking aside to avoid 'Elyon's' punch, Cornelia telekinetically pulled the pistol into her hand and squeezed the trigger five times, hitting the false Elyon in the chest.

As Will finished teleporting into the satellite, Cornelia put the gun against her head and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

The Helicarrier was rocked by another explosion as Iron Man was thrown into the Helicarrier once more. Shagon was laughing hard as he pounded Tony Stark like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Sandpit had driven everyone off the launch deck and the fighters were thrown off like they weighed nothing.

Meanwhile Tridart continued to destroy fighters from the George Washington Aircraft Carrier Battle Group with ease.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the Helicarrier, Daredevil and Hawkeye ducked and weaved as they fought off Tracker's bats.

"They're toying with us." Fury growled to himself. "Let's hope they don't get bored before Will has time to save the day."

* * *

Click.

It was a dud round.

"Cornelia, put the pistol down." Will said calmly, her hands outstretched. "Please. Don't you owe it to your family to live?" Will paused. "And to your friends?"

Cornelia lowered the pistol and dropped it to the ground. Tears were running off the edge of her eyebrows.

"She sent a copy of Elyon after me." Cornelia whispered, pointing at the body of the false Elyon. "A corrupt, twisted version of the girl I loved!" Cornelia paused, her voice growing louder and angrier. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT B$%#!"

"Save it for later. Right now, we need to save the world." Will replied calmly. "Can I count on you?" Cornelia nodded. "Good, lets do this."

* * *

Shagon glared down at Iron Man with contempt. It was time to end this. Just as he was about to blast Tony Stark's head off however, a huge, green giant landed on top of him with a bellow.

"Hulk smash!" the Hulk bellowed as he smashed into Shagon.

"My God, she's succeeded." Tony murmured to himself.

* * *

When Will and Cornelia teleported back to the Helicarrier, they were met with thunderous applause.

"Well done Will." General Fury said, his hand outstretched. Will didn't take it.

"Can we get Cornelia to a doctor please? She's been hurt." Will called out. Two stretcher-bearers rushed up and Cornelia was taken to the infirmary. Susan walked up to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." Susan whispered. "BUT if you ever do anything like this again, I will GROUND you until you're thirty."

"I'll try and tell all the nut jobs with alien tech that." Will whispered back with a smile.

* * *

There was a smashing sound as Captain America and the Ultimates smashed into the White House into the office Nerissa was last seen. It was empty.

"Damn!" Captain America cursed under his breath. Opening his SHIELD issue communicator, he called General Fury.

"No sign of Nerissa General. Looks like she's flown the coop."

Fury frowned. "Have you secured the White House?" He asked.

"Affirmative General. Any word on the President?"

"Reed Richards and his companions have found the President and the Russian Premier." General Fury replied.

"Good. Don't worry, we'll catch her." Captain America replied optimistically.

"Wish I was so sure." Fury replied grimly.

* * *

Will felt completely bushwhacked as she walked out of the debriefing room. Finding the nearest bed, Will crawled into it and fell into a deep sleep. What she had failed to notice in her overwhelming tiredness, was that the bed was already occupied.

* * *

Susan wandered about the Helicarrier looking for Will. It had been twelve hours since Will had left the briefing room and Susan was starting to worry just a little.

"Stop it Susan!" Susan scolded to herself. "I'm sure Will's fine."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Irma commented out loud from behind her.

"Irma!" Susan exclaimed. "Do you know where Will is? I can't seem to find her anywhere?"

Irma waved towards a door. "I've heard Will's voice coming from in there."

"Thank you Irma." Susan said firmly as she opened the door to see Will waking up, with her arms wrapped around the beds other occupant. Trouble is the beds other occupant was Cornelia Hale.

As Will woke up a bit more, she spotted her mother. Then she saw whom she had wrapped her arms around. With a yelp of surprise, Will rolled off the bed, taking the sheet with her. Which revealed a half-naked Cornelia wearing bandages, embarrassing Will even further.

Susan blushed as well. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you shared Cornelia's feelings." And quickly rushed out the door.

"No, Mum wait!" Will yelled at the door her mum had just left. Standing up, Will turned to face Cornelia. "Great. Now she thinks we're a couple."

"Do you think we could be? A couple I mean?" Cornelia asked with a fierce blush.

"Ummm" Will hesitated. She had rejected boys before, but she'd never had to turn down a girl. "Cornelia, you're a nice girl and you're my friend. But…" Will took a deep breath. "I'm not a lesbian."

Cornelia's face fell and she shook her head. "Shame, because you are one hot girl."

Will blushed even harder. "I'd better find mum."

It didn't take Will long to find her mum. But as she opened her mouth to speak, her mum beat her to it.

"Will." Susan Vandom began. "You don't need to worry. I'm okay with you being a lesbian."

"Mum wait!" Will protested, as another blush rose to her face.

"And I'm glad you've found someone to make you happy. Although, you might want to slow things down a bit." Susan continued.

"Mum, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Will protested.

"Ahhh, young love." Irma teased. "You know, the louder they deny it, the truer it is."

"Irma, I'm going to kill you." Will answered in a deadpan voice. And as Susan watched Will chase Irma, she felt a sense of reassurance for Will. Whatever else happened, she was glad Will had made friends in their new hometown.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own and probably never will.

Will gingerly touched the scars running across her gut. Although it had been two weeks since W.I.T.C.H had defeated Nerissa and she'd received these wounds at the hands of Nerissa's henchman Shagon, she still stared at them. It amazed her that she was still alive in fact.

"Will, time for school!" Susan yelled and Will pulled out of her reverie. Pulling a top on, she rushed down the stairs.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

"Just another five minutes." Irma protested as the alarm rang. "Just five more minutes."

The alarm clock simply continued to ring and Irma sat up with a bleary-eyed expression.

"Stupid thing." She muttered under her breath. "Why couldn't I have Will's powers with machines? Then you'd do as I tell you." The alarm continued to ring loudly and Irma grumbled some more.

"When you feel like joining us in the waking world Miss Lair." A woman said from the door, her mouth turned upwards in a smile. "You should know that I'm making cheese on toast."

Irma shot out of bed and hit the off button on her alarm. "I don't know why I need an alarm clock." Irma grumbled and Anna laughed.

"It is generally considered to be important to get to school on time." She pointed out and Irma scowled.

"Mo-o-om, I'm FAMOUS. Seriously, I'm gonna be on cereal boxes and stuff." Irma moaned, before leaning forward with a grin. "All of the movie directors and radio DJ's and-"

"I'm sure you will. But not today. So get up lazy bones." Anna said good-naturedly and Irma stuck out her tongue, before getting up.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

"All hail the conquering hero!" Peter exclaimed as Taranee entered the kitchen.

"I'm not using my powers to persuade the traffic cop to look the other way if you get caught speeding." Taranee said with a smile and Peter did a mock-hurt movement.

"Truly you wound me maiden. Surely you would regard your trusty brother not to abu-"

"Get away with you!" Taranee exclaimed laughing. He ruffled her hair.

"Do you want a lift to school? Keep you away from any prying paps hanging around."

"No, I'll be ok." Taranee said with a wave.

"I'll take you anyway." Theresa cut in. "After all this trouble, I want to keep you in my sight." Taranee raised an eyebrow and Theresa took an expression of mock severity. "You are a magnet for trouble and your ankle hasn't fully healed young lady."

"Ok mom." Taranee said in amusement.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

Cornelia gave her reflection an admiring glance as she looked sideways at the mirror. Then she let out a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm beautiful enough to attract the attention of anyone I want. Anyone except the girl I WANT to love me!" she exclaimed in annoyance. She sighed again. Cornelia had half-hoped that Will might actually change her mind, but no such luck. No she was hung up on that Caleb boy, who was hung up on Cornelia. Which simply served to annoy her all the more.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else." Elizabeth told her daughter quietly. "Now are you ready to go? Your dad's taking you to school on his way to work."

"Yes, I'm ready." Cornelia said sourly. She really didn't want to be told that there were plenty of other fish in the sea. She wanted Will!

Elizabeth chuckled at the surly expression on her daughters face and mentally thanked God that she was already through puberty. She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Have a nice day Cornelia." She said, before giving Lillian a goodbye hug. "And you, stay out of mischief."

"I wouldn't cause mischief!" Lillian protested as she stepped into the car.

"Of course not." Harold said wearily. "Now do your seatbelt up."

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

"Mom, I'll stand out far less if I simply blow into school!" Hay Lin moaned. Joan sighed.

"Nerissa has yet to be caught. I'm not risking you like that again!"

Hay Lin rolled her eyes in exasperation. Ever since they had defeated Nerissa, her parents had insisted on driving her to school. And it felt so…confining. With a huff of frustration, she blew out to the car. Grabbing her car keys, Joan Lin joined her.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

Rio De Janeiro, an anonymous apartment.

Wolverine sniffed the air delicately, straining his senses to the limit.

"Is she up there Logan?" a tall brunette standing beside him wearing a SHIELD uniform asked. Wolverine looked at her.

"There's definitely someone up there who stinks of Candracarian tech. If it's not her, then it's a damn good likeness."

"In other words, it's her." The woman replied, rolling her eyes. Picking up her radio, she pressed transmit. "All teams, go!"

In the apartment above, the ceiling collapsed as two SHIELD agents smashed through the ceiling. As Nerissa turned to face them, Wolverine stabbed his claws through the floor. Screaming in pain as Wolverine's claw punched through her foot, Nerissa was grabbed roughly by the two SHIELD agents and pressed against the wall.

"Mutant lovers! Traitors!" Nerissa spat as they slapped handcuffs on her wrists. "I sought to save the human race from itself and you ARREST me!"

"She is seriously deluded, isn't she?" one of the agents said to his partner.

"Most of these nut jobs are." His partner replied. "C'mon, lets call for extraction."

"I'm surprised that it was this easy." Wolverine commented as he climbed up through a hole in the floor that he'd created.

"You're complaining?" the SHIELD agent asked him and Wolverine shook his head.

"Naaa, makes a change to have something go without a hitch."

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

"Would Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin please report to the Principal's office once break begins." Principal Knickerbocker announced over the schools loudspeakers.

Almost instantly, people started speculating as to what Principal Knickerbocker wanted with the five girls.

"Do you think they're off on a mission for SHIELD?" Matt asked Caleb. "Or do you think that it's something to do with Nerissa?"

"Matt, they're only fourteen years old. Do you REALLY think that they're going to become a fully-fledged super-hero team?" Caleb shot back, rolling his eyes. Matt simply continued as though Caleb hadn't said anything.

"They've already got the name for it. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. W.I.T.C.H." Matt mused. "Do you suppose they'd be interested in another member?"

"I think you're deluding yourself. Besides, I thought you wanted to be a rock star." Caleb pointed out. Matt actually blushed and Caleb raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine, fine! I'm really like the redheaded one, Will." Matt finally admitted as the bell rang for break. "Happy?"

"You can have Will and I'll have Cornelia." Caleb shot back with a smirk. Matt laughed.

"And you call me deluded? The girl threw you against the wall and yelled out that she likes girls and you STILL think you have a chance?"

"At least she knows who I am!" Caleb retorted. "Will doesn't even know you exist." Matt shrugged.

"Why don't you just ask Alchemy out? I know she's got a major crush on you and she's a cute girl."

"I don't like Alchemy that way!" Caleb protested. "Besides, isn't she your ex?"

"Well yeah b-"

"Make it a bit difficult between us, don't you think, her ex being my best mate?"

Matt shrugged again. "You just need to seize the moment."

"You're right! I WILL seize the moment! I'm going over to the Principal's office and I will get Cornelia to go on a date with me!" Caleb exclaimed and Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll come with you. If nothing else, you'll need someone to pick you up after she throws you against the wall again." Matt sighed in exasperation. "Who knows, maybe I'll have a go at talking to Will at the same time."

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C..

"Hello?" Susan said as she picked up the ringing telephone.

"Hello Mrs Vandom, this is General Fury."

"Hello General Fury." Susan replied in a very clipped voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm contacting you because we have news about Nerissa."

"What do you have! Is that b$%# after Will? Do I have reason to be more worried than I am!"

General Fury sighed. Of all of the girls parents, Will's mother Susan was arguably the most difficult.

"An hour ago, SHIELD forces captured Doctor Nerissa-" Susan gave a bitter laugh at the irony of the term. "She is currently being held in a secure SHIELD facility, pending her trail." General Fury said. What he didn't mention was that it was more likely that Nerissa would simply be buried away in a top secret prison without trial and never see the light of day again.

"That's…good news." Susan said in a shocked voice. "Will is going to like this news. No more worrying about whether Nerissa is going to try and take revenge."

"I'm sure she will. Goodbye Mrs Vandom, I must contact the other parents."

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C.

As Will, Irma, Taranee Cornelia and Hay Lin walked (Or blew, in the case of Hay Lin.) into Principal Knickerbocker's office, the grey haired woman gave them a smile.

"Please take a seat girls, I have some very good news for you." She said cheerfully. The girls looked at one another slightly dubiously. "Nerissa has been captured by SHIELD forces earlier today."

"Are you sure?" Cornelia asked and Principal Knickerbocker nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm very sure!" Principal Knickerbocker said excitedly. "I've had confirmation from General Fury himself."

"That's cool!" Hay Lin exclaimed, turning into a gust of wind and blowing over to Principal Knickerbocker's left elbow and reformed into her human form. "This means that my parents can stop worrying about me!" She changed again, re-appearing on Principal Knickerbocker's right. "Oh it'll be so much fun the fly again!" She continued changing between being a gust of wind and her human form for several minutes, hugging her friends and Principal Knickerbocker.

"I get the impression she's happy." Irma commented sardonically.

"Of course I'm happy!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she reformed beside Irma and hugged her. "We can go flying together again!"

"Well, I suggest you girls go and enjoy your break." Principal Knickerbocker suggested cheerfully. "Go on, enjoy yourself." Without any further ado, the five girls left.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C.

General Fury sat back as he put the phone down after calling the Lin's. Calls like these were the ones he could easily delegate, but he felt that he owed it to these five girls to make the effort personally. As he leaned back in his chair, he looked at the screen that showed Nerissa's cell. In it, she paced like a caged tiger, but a niggling doubt tickled at the back of his mind. After all the trouble she had caused, it felt almost too easy. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C.

Caleb and Matt spotted the girls as they left the school building. A bright laser suddenly hit where the girls were standing and in the blink of an eye, they vanished. Caleb looked at Matt and Matt looked right back at him.

"F&%$ing hell, what was THAT?" Matt exclaimed.

W.I.T.C..W.I.T.C.. W.I.T.C.

In a plain steel room, the five girls were asking the same thing.

"Where the hell are we!" Irma demanded angrily. "Can't we EVER get a break!"

"Well there are a couple of automatic doors." Will pointed out. "Why don't I simply…ask them to open?"

"You know Will, I'm not su-"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Irma snapped, cutting Taranee off midway. "It's her thing, so strut your booty girl!"

Will raised an eyebrow, before turning to face the door. "Door, open!" she commanded forcefully. A taser bolt shot out and sent a powerful electric shock through Will that sent her flying.

"Ow." Will muttered weakly when she finally spoke. Then her eyes widened in surprise. "How did that happen! That's not supposed to happen! My powers are make me immune to tasers!"

"That's what I meant." Taranee pointed out in a long-suffering voice. "My telepathy is out too. I'm guessing that our powers are being blocked somehow."

"We are soooo doomed." Irma moaned and Hay Lin hugged her friend.

"No we're not! All we have to do is find a way out!" she exclaimed. Irma rolled her eyes.

"Without our powers?" Irma asked sardonically. Hay Lin nodded.

"Cornelia, does any of your Weapon X+ training have anything useful to suggest?" Will asked and Cornelia shook her head.

"We wait for our opportunity." She replied. "That's all we can do."

"Brilliant plan Corny." Irma said with a roll of her eyes. "Never trust a dumb blonde."

"As opposed to an idiot who can't even remember not to call me Corny!" Cornelia shot back.

"I'm so VERY glad you're awake girls." A voice said from the doorway. Turning to face the person who had spoken, the girls stepped back as one.

"Impossible!" Will exclaimed.

"It can't be…" Taranee added, in total shock.

Standing in the doorway, was none other than Shagon. He chuckled.

"Hardly impossible." He said smiling. "Now lets talk."


End file.
